If awarded, this conference grant would support a MiniMed School for Social Scientists as a forum to help social scientists learn, understand, and interpret medical knowledge relevant to their research. Each year, MiniMed would invite eight speakers and 15 participants for two days of lecturers on biomedical topics. Another 30 participants would be invited with their own funding (with meals and supplemental materials provided by the conference). The conferences would be held each Summer from 2000 to 2004 at the RAND facilities in Santa Monica. The award would support staff time devoted to organizing MiniMed each year and related support. Because of the importance of MiniMed to RAND's mission, RAND would also share part of the funding costs.